


DAY 1 - Can't walk after

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Holidays, Loss of Virginity, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Best friends, Naruto and Sasuke have decided to spend New Year's Eve together in Sasuke's home, with Sasuke's parents during the school break, and have hot plans for New Year's Eve. Sasuke, who has a crush on his best friend, decides to lose his virginity with him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 1 - Can't walk after

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot story in this series is written in the spirit of the holidays.  
> And since this is the first day of the year, I want to wish you all the best :)

Naruto was once again fascinated with the house as they walked towards the entrance, as if he had seen it for the first time.  
But this time the scene was even more beautiful because the house was decorated with Christmas lights.

The Uchiha family were wealthy and their house was large and in front of the house laid large garden. 

The blond boy was also from a wealthy family, but their house was designed in a modern style and it wasn't even close to this house which was built in Victorian-Gothic style.

He didn't even notice when he stopped halfway to admire that beautiful architecture.

"Naruto! Are you coming?" His friend was irritated by his stopping.

"Yes... I'm coming, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I'm cold to stay out any longer." The black-haired boy replied.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." Naruto grinned at the other boy.

Sasuke tried to glare, but when he looked at his grinning friend a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Very well, but it has to wait. And watch what you speak in front my parents." Sasuke retorted.

"Ok, don't worry. You know that I am always careful when I speak in front of them." Naruto replied and cheerfully followed Sasuke inside.

They arrived just in time for lunch. Sasuke's parents greeted them and invited them for a table.

Sasuke and Naruto went to school together and have been best friends since they were eleven. Later, when they were older, they decided to live together in dormitory, because neither of them wanted to travel to school for 20-30 minutes each day. 

That was the reason that they saw their parents less through all year.

This time, they decided to spend New Year's Eve at Sasuke's house, with his family. Some other holidays they will spend with Naruto's parents.

When they had finished their lunch, they went to settle in Sasuke's room. As they walked up the stairs Naruto grinned at the raven-haired boy and said, "I can't wait for tomorrow..."

"Hmmm... don't mention it too much, otherwise it won't happen." Sasuke retorted.

"Ahhh, don't be so mean, Sasuke..."

Sasuke only smirked.

The two were best friends. Later it turned into something more. But they were not officially in a relationship, it was their secret.

For now, they had no 'serious' sexual activity, it always came down to a blow job or a hand job, but Sasuke promised Naruto that on this New Year's Eve he would give him his innocence.  
He was curious how it would be, but he was also nervous about it.

*

They were outside and stood under a night starry sky for a few minutes before midnight. Sasuke's brother Itachi wasn't home, only their parents, he and Naruto. 

Other than Naruto, they had no other guests for the New Year's Eve.

At midnight, they saw fireworks in the distance. They toasted with champagne and congratulated each other. After about half an hour, Sasuke and Naruto went inside and headed into Sasuke's room.

When they closed the door behind them, Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to give him a kiss. "Happy New Year, Sasuke..."

"Happy New Year, again..." 

"Well I couldn't congratulate you properly in front of your parents." Naruto retorted, and pressed their lips together once more.

"Hn..." was Sasuke's answer to that.

As they were kissing, they slowly reached the bed. Naruto lay down and pulled Sasuke with him. He placed the boy on top of him.

They still didn't stop kissing and Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's butt and started to squeeze it.

"Aaahhh... Naruto."

"...you like it?"

"Yes..."

"Mmmmm..."

Naruto then started to kiss him on the chin and then went to his neck.

"You're so delicious Sasuke..."

Sasuke sighed and moaned as Naruto began to lick him on the sensitive skin.

Both soon became hard. Then the blond boy spoke: "Lie on your back."

Sasuke obeyed and positioned himself on his back and placed the pillow under his head. He started to unbutton his pants, but Naruto grabbed his arm. "No, Sasuke. You just relax... I'll do all what is needed."

The boy was a little confused but didn't protest. He remained lying down and watched the other boy silently.

Naruto prepared all the things he needed, and then he began to slowly undress the other boy. He unbuttoned his shirt first. Little did he take the time to kiss the revealed skin. And he didn't miss the nipples that were hard with excitement. As he sucked and licked them, he began unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. Sasuke groaned and felt more and more excited.

When Naruto released his member, Sasuke felt relief for a moment, but was immediately eager that Naruto take him in his hand, or to put him in his mouth.

But none of that was happening. Naruto left him to stand proudly and took off his pants and boxers. 

Sasuke squealed, and he started to get impatient.

"Bend your knees."

Sasuke did as he was told and Naruto spread his legs slightly and lifted them a little, so he could have a good look at Sasuke's tight hole. He licked his lips when he saw it, and then he started to trace his finger gently around it. Sasuke sighed and began to breathe quickly. His nervousness returned.

Naruto noticed that and said, "Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll go slowly as we agreed."

In the previous days they had been preparing for this. Sasuke wanted them ready. And Naruto as an adventurous teenager was willing to experiment this with him. They admitted their sexuality to each other when they were about fifteen years old, and now, two years later, they started experimenting with each other.

Naruto pleaded bisexual, and Sasuke was scared at first to admit to his friend that he is gay. He didn't want to lose his friend. And when he finally confessed to him, he realized that Naruto didn't mind, and that it didn't ruin their friendship.

Suddenly he felt the warmth and wetness on his cock and saw Naruto's blue head move up and down between his legs. He took it all in his mouth and while Sasuke enjoyed it and was distracted from it, Naruto inserted his middle finger into his hole. It went slowly at first, then he penetrated it deeper and deeper.

Sasuke made sounds of pleasure and this encouraged Naruto to continue.

This was also a new experience for the blond boy. He has had two sexual relationships so far, but only with the girls.

And for his friend, he only wanted the best, so he tried to satisfy him as best he could.

When Sasuke was relaxed enough, he added his second finger. He noticed a jerk, but Sasuke didn't complain. 

He was very tight, so Naruto decided to prepare him in properly, with three fingers.

He stopped licking his cock and continued to fuck him with his fingers. According to Sasuke's reactions, he seemed to be hitting that right spot. The black-haired boy groaned and gasped and moved his hips to give Naruto better access inside his hole.

Then he suddenly pulled his fingers out and prepared himself for the real action. When he was ready, he began to carefully enter Sasuke's hot, ready, wet hole.

The black-haired boy felt uncomfortable, but decided to endure it. He thought of the pleasure that would come later.

When Naruto entered him with all his length, he remained still for a few seconds to get Sasuke accustomed to the feeling. "Are you okay," he asked.

Sasuke just nodded. Then he showed him that he can start to move. The feeling was weird and uncomfortable, but Sasuke didn't care. He finally had Naruto where he wanted him. 

'Maybe now he won't run after other girls, when he can have me.' He thought.

He was secretly in love with his best friend, and every time Naruto mentioned a girl, Sasuke felt anger boil in him. But he still didn't admit that to Naruto. In Naruto's eyes, those activities they had been like some sort of game.

As he relaxed a little, Sasuke felt the urge to accelerate, "You can start moving faster now..."

"OK." Naruto grinned. "Hold on, It will be wild."

"Do your best then." Sasuke smirked at him, and had lustful look on his face.

As Naruto began to penetrate him faster, so too did Sasuke moan louder. He grabbed on the bed sheets, and spread his legs even more to give good access for Naruto to move.

Naruto was thrusting in him really fast, and hard, and it was driving Sasuke over the edge, and he started to scream. At that moment he didn't even care if anyone would hear him.

They both reached their climax very quickly, and Naruto collapsed onto the bed beside his friend.

"That was great, but... but, I wish it lasted longer." Sasuke spoke almost breathless.

"Don't worry, I'll just catch my breath and will do you again." Blonde smiled and showed his nice white teeth again.

Sasuke shivered at that promise of long passionate night.

*

But long passionate nights can also have some consequences.

About ten o'clock in the morning they were woken by a knock on the door. Sasuke immediately opened his eyes and blinked in full wokeness. 'SHIT!' 

He was afraid someone would come inside and find them naked. After an active night, they were tired and fell asleep naked in embrace.

Then he remembered that the room was locked and no one could come inside.  
He felt relieved - but it would still be better if no one tried to enter, because then it would be suspicious why the two of them were locked inside.

The knocking stopped. Probably his mother wanted to call them for breakfast. Although he did not want to sleep longer until 9 am, he still did not wake up earlier.

Naruto was still asleep and Sasuke felt sorry to wake him up. 

But they had to get up. 

"Naruto. Wake up." Sasuke shook him on the shoulder.

"What...?" Mumbled sleepy blonde.

"We need to get up."

"But I still want to sleep..."

"GET UP!" 

Naruto opened his eyes wide and lifted himself into a sitting position. "What's going on? There's a fire somewhere?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied: "No, but if we skip breakfast, by lunchtime it will be a long way to wait..."

At word breakfast, Naruto immediately started getting up. "Why didn't you tell me right away...?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. The other boy acted as if he were there for the first time, not knowing the rules of the house. "Naruto, you know perfectly well how it goes in our family..."

"I know, sorry, but you tired me out last night." The blond boy grinned.

Sasuke blushed and started to get up from the bed. "We should have been downstairs already. Let's put on some clean clothes, and then... - oh fuck!"

"Sasuke? What's the matter?" Naruto was worried.

"My ass hurts. Auch, shit..." Sasuke couldn't move without feeling pain after each movement. He did not feel such intense pain until he got up. "...how can I go down in this condition?"

"Sorry Sasuke, we seem to overdo it..."

"Don't tell me..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault... we both couldn't stop. It will pass." The black-haired boy gave him a smile.

Naruto smiled back, and said, "yes, it will pass. But at least we will have a good memory."

"Yeah... I don't regret it at all... But let's go, we're late."

Then they both quickly left the room.

By the time they got down everyone was already sitting at the table having breakfast. Sasuke struggled to walk normally, but on his face was visible pain.

They wished everyone a good morning and sat down at a table. They started eating in silence and then Itachi, Sasuke's brother, commented, "something's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at him and responded: "No, nothing's wrong, why?"

"Well, I see you're walking weird, and grimacing like in pain..."

The parents immediately looked at their youngest son and waited for an answer with interest. His mother spoke up, "Yes, I noticed it too..."

Sasuke tried hard not to blush. He sighed deeply and kept a neutral expression on his face as he replied, "oh, that... it's nothing, I just slipped yesterday and fell on the stairs."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie and a smirk appeared on his face. But their mother and father seemed to believe in that excuse.

"Be careful next time, Sasuke. You know the stairs are slippery." Replied, his father, Fugaku.

"Of course, Father." Sasuke retorted, but he didn't look up from his plate.

Naruto was silent and looked down at the portion in front of him as he ate.

Itachi couldn't help and added: "honestly I think there was something else slippery around here."

If only the look could kill, Itachi would already be on the ground, dead.

Naruto chokes on his meal, and his face turned red.

"What?" Asked Mikoto, with slightly surprised face.

"Nothing mother. Don't listen to him. You know very well that he likes to make bad jokes."

Itachi smirked again, and he had to admit that Sasuke was holding up well. But he couldn't be fooled so easily. He knew him very well, and for some time he knew that his brother was secretly in love with his friend. On the other hand, Naruto's face was easier to read. 

All over his face was written GUILTY. 

They continued to eat, and Mikoto changed the topic of conversation to other things.

And Sasuke was already making up plans how to silence his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr - eleonoraw


End file.
